La aventura que surgió de una promesa que surgió de una amistad
by CassGoto
Summary: Eliza Risore y Misaki Abal, son unas primas con una gran imaginación, otakus y sobre todo; las más grandes fans de Vocaloid, no recuerdan como fue, recuerdan que se tienen a las dos, pero tras sueños confusos y grandes dolores de cabeza, las dos lograrán encontrar la verdad, o tal vez el amor o su razón de ser... ¡Pésimo summary!


Mi cabeza cayó con un terrible choqué contra la ventana y con un poco de saliva -que me dio igual porque no estaba para esas cosas en estos momentos- saliendo de mi boca, decidí alzar la mirada al cielo, observe a los pajaros y a las nubes, malditos plumiferos traidores y con libertad, decir que estoy muriendo de aburrimiento era poco, ¡Ya estoy muerta reviví y morí cerca de 203 veces y el estúpido profesor no se callaba con su teoría de la ¨partícula de Dios¨!, si tan solo la simio de mi prima favorita estuviese presen-

-¡Ya llego porquien lloraban!

Oh, miren, la reina de Roma, por la puerta del salón esta entrando Misaki, es mi prima -como ya deberían haberse dado cuenta-

-LLega tarde de nuevo señorita Abal, es su tercer retardo. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa?.- pregunto el profesor mientras se tocaba la verruga

¡¿LA VERRUGA?! ¡¿Qué demonios?!, ¿De donde salió una verruga?

-¿Qué debo ir con Lupe por un reporte?.- pregunto mi prima mientras se ponía una mano en la cintura y por un momento... pude verla sacando un gran hacha de su falda, pero, por favor, eso no es posible ¿O si? ¡¿ÓH SI?!

-Le he dicho muchas veces que debe llamarla con respeto, la señorita Guadalupe es una prefecta, y quiera o no, para usted es Miss Lupita.

-Lo que diga...

-¿Y bien que espera para ir?

Pude ver la mueca de prima al darse la media vuelta para ir en busca de la prefecta, genial.

Me pregunto, porque los maestros disfrutan con humillar a los alumnos, ¿Será porque la institución en realidad es un sistema de malvados villanos cuyos propositos son fundirles el cerebro a sus estudiantes y luego convertirlos en zombies para luego darles la orden de atacar China y más tarde dominar el mundo?

-No Eliza, no existen los supervillanos de la tele, lamentablemente, porque sería un gran favor el hecho de que atacarán y destruyeran las escuela.

No me di cuenta de cuando entro de nueva cuenta al salón Misaki, pero debo admitir que me dio un gran susto.

-Se supone que yo soy la de la gran imaginación.

-Tal vez las cosas por fin empiezan a cambiar.

-¡Señorita Risore, señorita Abal! ¡Guarden silencio o las mandaré a suspensión!

-No, no creo que eso este pasando.- dijo entre risas silenciosas Misaki

-¡Jajaja, tienes razón!, fue como decir que de ahora en adelante los Vocaloid dejarán de ser hologramas y comenzarán a venir a nuestra escuela.- le conteste mientras me arreglaba el moño violeta en mi cabeza.

-¡Si! Jojojo, pero eso no pasará, para nuestra mala suerte

-Si, nuestra mala suerte.- dije mientras fingía desmayarme en el hombro de Misaki.

Lo que no sabiamos, es que nuestras vidas cambiarían radicalmente después de esa platica, ya que, al día siguiente tuvimos unos pequeños paros cardíacos, al ver a dos sujetos importantes para nosotras en frente...

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Primero que nada, debo confesar que jamás creí que volvería a subir algo en este fandoom, pero, llegaron dos personitas muy especiales a mi vida, y pues eme, aquí, lo publiqué, justo en esta sección, porque aquí fue donde inicio todo.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a ellas dos, este fic va dedicado a:**

**Abril Rivera y Elizabeth Rodriguez.**

**No puedo creer, que gracias a este FF haya encontrado a dos personas tan especiales, quienes, incoscientemente, me ayudaron a lograr mis metas y mantener en pie la esperanza, quienes con sus locuras, me sacaban un carcajada incluso en los días más negros, hace ya 9 días que se repitio el día en que empezamos a charlar por un chat, en el que Abril se convirtió en mi amada esposa y Eliza en mi adorada cuñada.**

**Se, que muchas personas creen que la amistad a distancia no funciona, pero si algo me propongo es hacer que, si no funciona, por lo menos que dure un buen tiempo, y que sea de las mejores cosas que hemos vivido.**

**Prometí una aventura inolvidable, y aunque no sea un buen comienzo, prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por lograr que sea una fántastica experiencia.**

**Gracias por todo, las amos, BFF, M.A.P.S.**


End file.
